The Heart Shaped Kunai
by DemonPanda
Summary: It's TenTen's birthday, and she is trainig with Neji. Neji has been acting weird, and TenTen thinks that he hate's her. I suck at summaries, but I hope you read this. :D Rated T, because there will be swearing, and because I'm paranoid. :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, so this is my first fic ever, and I don't speak english as my native language, so there can be lots of mistakes, but try to live with it, okay? (^_^) And Neji can be a little OOC, or not so little, but I try to not to make him too OOC. :D

(you can still tell me about them. Actually, I would be very veryveryveryvery happy, if you would tell me about my grammar mistakes. :3 (So that I wouldn't do them in future.))  
_

* * *

The story is before 4th Great Ninja War. ( So Neji is still alive.)

* * *

_**The Heart Shaped Kunai **_

"Oh Crap! I'll be late again!" TenTen thought while running to the training fields. It was a beautiful morning, but TenTen wasn't happy. Today was her birthday, and she knew how Gai-sensei and Lee always over-acted... Last time they had made a cake that was over tree meters tall, and shouted and cried about "their youthful flower of youth" living her "youthful days too fast"...

It's not like she hated her birthday, or her friend or sensei, she just was a bit tired because of the nightmare she had after their last mission, and so she is a bit too tired to listen to Gai and Lee's crying. She had woken up this mornig at 3 a.m. to her own scream. She had seen a nightmare about their last mission when she almost died.

She slows down when she remembers their last mission, when she almost died... She had stepped to enemy's trap, and her right arm was hitted badly from that trap's explosion. She was hanging with one hand on the edge of a high cliff. Her and was falling down from a high crag. Last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was Neji's strong hands holding her body. She had woken up yesterday from hospital, but could leave home right after she woke up. She wasn't badly injured, except from her hand. Even though medical ninja had tried their best, TenTen's hand was still too weak to be used in a fight.

Medical ninja said that it was almost ripped off, from the power of explosion of that trap. If Neji had not taken her so fast to the hospital, she would have died to loss of blood. Neji had saved her. She felt sad... She was so mutch weaker than Neji and Lee... She was the weakest of her team. She always tried her best, but was never as good as Neji or Lee... Neji had saved her so many times already...

She didn't want to be weak. She wanted to prove everyone that she wasn't weak, she wanted to prove it to Neji... She felt like she was annoying Neji. She loved to be with him. Even to just to talk to him, or be on a mission with him. When Neji was close, she felt comfortable and safe... But lately, Neji has started acting weirdly...

_Flashback_

Before their mission, when they heard from Tsunade that their enemys are prfessionals in setting traps, Neji started to look annoyed. When they got th mission details, and left from Tsunade's office, Neji stayed. Tenten listened behind the door, and heard Neji talking to Tsunade.

"Why TenTen is coming with us? I know that we are a team, but the enemy is too strong." Neji said angrily. "she'll get hurt!"

"TenTen is coming because you're a team." Tsunade said.

"Then why aren't Gai-sensei or Lee coming?!" Neji almost shouted.

"They have another mission to do, and because enemys uses lots of traps, they wouldn't be the best choises for this mission. It's weird for you to get this angry over so little thing, Hyuuga." Tsunade said.

TenTen had heard enough. She left to home, to prepare for the next mission. She was a little sad, but same time, little angry for Neji. "If he hates me so mutch, that he doesn't even want to go to a mission together, he should just say to me. " TenTen had thought while she was filling her backpack with scrolls and everything. She was so annoyed that she forgot to pack a first aid kit.

_Tsunade's office_

Neji calmed down a little. "I'm not angry, I just don't want that she..."

"You don't want what?" Tsunade said curiously.

"Nothing." Neji said and left from Tsunade's office.

_End of Flashback_

"That was so weird from him." TenTen said to herself, while she arrived to the training fields.

"What was weird from who?" She heard Neji's voice behind her.

* * *

Okay, this was the first chapter, hope you like it. I'll try to write the next one ast, but writing in english and school slows me down. Please tell me is this story worth of continuing?

-_DemonPanda_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so this the second chapter. (**captain obvious strikes again :P**) This is the chapter where the story actually begins, so I hope you like it.**

Thank you so much fo the reviews faves and follows. :) It's nice to know that people are reading this, and I'm not writing this just to my self. :D

**Thank you Tanto Storm, Bellala9 and TheResistance5 for the reviews. (^w^)b**

* * *

**The Heart Shaped Kunai**

_Chapter 2_

"What was weird from who?" She heard Neji's voice behind her.

She made a little "Eep!"sound when she realized Neji was standing right behind her.

"Nothing!" She said and walked away from Neji, trying to hide her blush. "Damn. I'm acting like hinata." She tought.

If she had turned around, she would have seen slight blush and smirk on Neji's face.

"She sounds funny when she gets surprised." Neji thought. "Actually she sounds cute". "No, focus Neji, she is just a team mate, nothing more. And you can't think that you teammate is cute. You can't have a crush on your team mate."

While Neji was fighting with himself, TenTen calmed down

"So, where Gai-sensei and Lee are?" She asked from Neji.

"They forgot your birthday, so they wanted to walk tree hundred times around Konoha, on their hands."

"Well, they are weird enough to do that... I guess." TenTen said sweatdropping.

"So we should be training together today." Neji said. "But I think that you should go home to sleep. In your current contidion, you're no match for me."

"I need to train, so that my hand will get better."

"Then you should train alone."

"But it's boring." TenTen said. "And here we go again. Mister-I'mSoFuckingHotButIHateYou,EvenThoYouLikeOrEvenLoveMeAn dICan'tStandEvenToTrainWithYou,BecauseI'mSoFreakingFullOfMyPerfectSe lfAndYou'reJustSomeWeakKunoichiWithNo Power,SoYouDon'tHaveAChanceToFightWithMe" She thought herself.

"Hn."

"Can I get a real answer?!" TenTen said annoyed.

"Fine. Okay, I'll spar with you." Neji said. "Who could say no to those beautiful hazel eyes." He tought. "No, I'm doing training with her, so she will shut up." And again, Neji was fighting with his inner self.

"Oi, Neji! Don't go spacing out, I'm gonna fight you all out!" TenTen yelled from a tree where she had jumped to.

"Hn. I'm ready anytime. It's not like you could even hit me." Neji said.

"We'll see that." TenTen said smirking.

They started to fight. Tenten threw dozens of kunais and shurikens to Neji. But Neji used his Hakkeshou Kaiten, and they bounced off, back to where TenTen stood in tree.

She dodged them easily by jumping higher to the tree, but forgot that her right arm was weak and not working normally so when she was almost at the treetop, she fell.

She cried from pain when she felt couple of her ribs breaking as she hitted the tree's branches. Luckily the branches slowed down her falling, so she didn't even pass out even though se fell from about twenty meters. **(A/N daaaammnn.. that was some freakin' high tree. :D)**

TenTen was lying in the ground. "This is probably the worst birthday ever." She said.

"Didn't I say that this wasn't a good idea." She heard Neji's voice saying. He sounded annoyed, but maybe a little worried.

Suddenly Neji just lifted her, (bridal style), and took her to where she had left her backpack. "There's no first aid kit. It was your turn to bring one." Neji said.

"We need to get you to the hospital, couple of your ribs are broken. And I think you might have some internal bleeding. But first we have to bandage your wounds. I'll carry you to my place, so we can bandage your skin-deep wounds. After that I'll have to take you to the hospital." Neji said.

And again if TenTen would have turned to look at Neji, he would have seen a slight blush on his face.

Neji was blushing slightly, being so close to her, but tried to hide it to his cold voice. "Now I can't train, because of you." He tried to sound annoyed and a little angry. And succeeded in it pretty well.

When actually he was a bit happy, to be together with TenTen, without Gai-sensei or Lee bothering, but of course his pride wouldn't let him to tell it to TenTen.

TenTen heard Neji's cold words, and got a little depressed. "Now he hates me even more." She tought. "I'm okay, you can continue your training, I'll just walk back home and rest a little. I'll be okay." She said as she stood up.

Suddenly she started coughing blood, and fell unconscious. Neji catched her, and started to carry her to the Hyuga Mansion.

* * *

**Soooo... What do you think about this chapter? I still would love to have reviews, to give me ideas in the continuing story. This will probably be abot 5 chapter long, and most of NejiTen will be closer the end of the story. But, hope ya liked it! (^u^)b**

-_DemonPanda_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm sos orry for not posting a new chapter for long time. Since I have school and lots of other things to do, I kinda forgot that I was writing this fic. So now MY DEEEEEPEST apologies... D: But, now I'll continue. :D**_

* * *

**The Heart Shaped Kunai**

_Chapter 3  
_

When Neji arrived to the Hyuga mansion, he saw Hinata.  
"Hinata-sama, could you please help me. She got hurt when we were training." Neji said, trying to sound calm.

"Oh god! What happened! You really shouldn't be that harsh when you're training with her... Hinata said, looking very worried.

"She was the one who asked to spar with me, and she got hurt by herself. I didn't do anything.." Neji said, trying to hide how worried he was about her.  
"I think that she might have internal bleeding, couple of ribs broken, and maybe her right shoulder too. I carried her here, because hospital is so far away, and that bleeding has to be stopped."

Hinata nods. "I have to hurry, team 8 has a mission. So I can't heal her now. But I think she will survive till you get to the hopital if you run. But you should bandage her skin-deep wounds, so they wouldn't bleed." She said, and ran away.

Neji carried Tenten to his room, and placed her on his bed. Then he started to search for some bandages.

Tenten woke up. "Where ... am I?" She said faintly. She turned her head and saw Neji carrying bandages.

"You're in my room, and you shouldn't talk because you have internal bleeding. Can you sit up?" He said. "I will bandge your wounds, and after that, I'll carry you to the hospital."

"I'm in Neji's room, in Neji's bed...?" She tought and tried to not to blush. She sat up but she almost fell unconscious. She managed to remain conscious, and Neji sat next to her. He started to bandage wounds in Tenten's arms.

"He is so close." Tenten tought... And AGAIN if she had turned her head, she would have seen Neji slighty blushing again, because he was thinking same thing as Tenten. Being close.

Suddenly Neji realised one thing. He can't bandage wounds in Tenten's back and shoulders if she doesn't take her shirt off. "Oh fuck. I have to ask Tenten to take her shirt off. She will brobably try to kill me for just asking that, before I can explain why... Great."

"Tenten, I can't bandage wounds in you back and shoulders. Take off your shirt off." Neji said and turned totally red when Tenten lookes at him like she was gonna explode from anger. "YOU PER...!" Tenten was going to bitch slap Neji, but couldn't because she started to cough blood and fell unconscious but Neji caught her before she would falled from the bed.

"Great. She is knocked out again..." Neji tought starting to get a little frustrated. He took her shirt of, still sitting behind her. And bandaged rest of her wounds. He putted her shirt back and started to carry her to the hospital.

Next time Tenten woke up, she realised she was in hospital, and angry Sakura was standing next to her. She turned her head, and saw Neji sitting next to her bed.

"Tenten, why did you go to train, when your hand is still not healed. I remember telling you to rest today! Sakura said angrily. "And then, you go sparring with Neji. YOU AREN'T FULLY HEALED AND YOU GO TO TRAIN WITH NEJI?! And after I heealed you, Neji told me what happened. You try to fight in a tree, and FORGET you can't use your other hand! Really?! Do you think that I don't have enough work even without you trying desperately to get yourself killed while training?!" Then she turned to Neji. "And why did you let her train. Did you also remember that her arm was almost ripped off on your last mission?! You should use your great Hyuga brains more, and think about your teammates?!

"Well that is what I was thinking the whole time. Teammate. Tenten." Neji tought, and started to get angry. "If Tsunade-sama would have listened to me, and hadn't let her to go to this mission, like I personally asked, she wouldn't have gotten hurt at all. She IS TOO WEAK TO COME TO MISSIONS WITH OUR TEAM!" Neji almost shouted. After that he realised what he had just said.

Tenten was silently crying. Tears just had strted to pour from her eyes when she had heard Neji saying that she was weak...

"Good Neji, that was such a smart thing to say. " Sakura said. "I have other patients too, I'm going." She said and left.

Neji was standing next to Tenten, not knowing what to do. Actually he wanted to hug and kiss Tenten, and tell her that he just didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted her to live happily, and tell her that he loved her, but of course he couldn't do that. He was great Hyuga. He was ninja of the Hyuga clan. He can't show any emotion. But now he felt like he had to do something... He just didn't know what.

* * *

**Okay that was it. Hope you liked. I tried to keep sakura in character, but Neji and Tenten just kinda NEEDED someone to "tell" them that they really are idiots. :D Anyways, again I would love you to write reviews, I really love to read your toughts about my story. ;3 And I try to write the next chapter fast. :)**

_-DemonPanda_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here we go again. ;3 Hope you guys like this chapter. And I love all of you lovely people who always write reviews, and put this to your faves and follow this story, you guys really motivate me to continue writing. ;3**

So thanks:  
-TheResistance5  
-Lili Bibi  
- .71  
-SakuraFairy1990  
-Bellala99  
-Tanto Storm  
**And everyone who faved, reviewed or followed. :) So... here it is.**

* * *

**The Heart Shaped Kunai**

_Chapter 4  
_

So there he was. The genius Hyuga. Standing next to a crying girl, not knowing what to do. He realised that he had hurted her with his words. He had said that she was weak. Tenten wasn't really weak. She was pretty strong. Mentally and physically. She was always smiling cheerfully. But now, he had said something that had made her cry.

He didn't mean to say that she was weak. He just wanted her to be safe. He just wanted her to not to get hurt anymore. He wanted to tell her that, and that he loved her. But what if she didn't have feelings to him. She never had shown any hint that she liked him. She was treating him like a friend... Only a friend... But he wanted to be more...

Tenten stopped crying. Neji just stood there, not even looking at Tenten. He was just standing there. Tenten felt awful. The person she loved, the person she always had respected, just said that she is weak. She lied down on her bed, and said; "Shouldn't you be going. if you go fast, you can still do your normal training before it's too dark. My birthday is ruined anyways..." She tried to sleep...

Then Neji got an idea. It was Tenten's birthday! He'll go by her a birthday gift. He had never bought her anything. Not even once. Neji walked out from the hospital, leaving Tenten alone. "Sorry Ten, I will apologize to you. When I have bought you a birthday gift." He tought.

Wait... What should he buy to her? He had no idea... He wanted it to be something special. Something that will help her to realize his true feelings... She liked weapons, that's for sure, but he didn't want to give a weapon for her. That wouldn't be anything to help him to tell about his feelings. So, not a weapon.

Something prettier. Something that she could always keep with her... Maybe some kind of necklace? But not a normal necklace, because that would be boring, and Tenten wasn't that kind of girl who liked jewels and stuff like that... Then he got a great idea. He ran to a shop that makes custom made jewellery.

Tenten woke up. She saw Neji was gone. "Whatever... It's not like he cares about me..." She tought... When suddenly Neji came back. Why did he come back? Didn't he go to train?

Neji walked next to her bed, and to her surprise, sat on her bed. He had a small box in his hand. Suddenly he spoke.  
"Tenten... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said... I, just I... don't want you to get hurt... I.. You .. are..." For the first time in his whole life, Neji Hyuga stammered.

"What do you mean? If you mean to apologize to me, it's okay, I know that I'm weaker than you..." Tenten said, looking a bit confused.

"No you're not! You're the strongest girl I know! And I ..." Neji started to blush... "I have a gift to you, Ten." He said softly and gave the small box to Tenten.

She opened it, still confused, having problems to understand what she had just heard. Neji had said that she is strong. And that he doesn't want her to get hurt? She was very confused."

In the box was a small silver necklace. It looked like a small kunai, shaped like heart. Tenten had never seen anything like that. It was so pretty... Then, when she looked closer, she saw some text was engraved to it.

At the moment she readed it, she started blushing. "N-neji, I-" she was trying to say something but she was stopped by Neji's kiss.

* * *

**A/N And that was it. The next chapter will propably be the last one, if I don't get any unusual ideas. And I usually don't. :P But, hope you liked it. **  
**And as always, I really love to read your reviews, so please write something. ;3**

_-DemonPanda_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, here we go again. Thanks for all the reviewers, you actually gave me pretty good ideas, and the way the story continues, is actually all thanks to you. Even tough I'm not gonna to do just as you said, you gave me ideas and motivation. And that's all I needed to continue this. So here...**

* * *

Tenten pushed Neji away almost immeadetly.  
"Neji, wh-.."

"Because you are special to me." Nei said, looking straight to her eyes.  
tenten blushed and looked away.

"You haven't ever acted like I mean anything to you. Why would I believ-"  
Again she was stopped by Neji's kiss. "Do you now believe?" He asked softly.

"STOP KISSING ME WHEN I TRY TO TALK TO YOU DAMMIT!" Tenten shouted, then she calmed down and answered.  
"I... don't .. know... This .. This is a bit confusing you know..." She said, avoiding looking at Neji.

"Do you know why I didn't want you to come to the last mission,? It's the same reason why I didn't want to train with you... I don't want you to get hurt..." He said sadly.  
"I don't want to loose you. I wasn't angry to you after the last mission, I was angry to Tsunade-sama... And myself for letting you get hurt..."

_*FLASHBACK*_

Neji saw how Tenten stepped to enemy's trap, and her right arm was hitted badly from it's explosion. She was hanging with one hand on the edge of a high cliff, and almost unconscious.  
Neji acted fast, knowing that Tenten was going to die if she falls. He ran to the cliff, and just, when she was falling unconscious he cathed her.

"Gai-sensei, I need to take Tenten to Konoha's hospital! And fast! She might die to bloodloss!" Neji shouted to Gai who was fighting with Lee against six opponents. Neji was starting to panic a bit.

"No worries! Me and my youthful student can easily do the rest of this mission by ourselves!" Gai had shouted back, and laughed.  
Neji started running to Konohakagure, scared of loosing Tenten.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Neji, I'm a ninja... It is normal for a ninja to get hurt in missions. That just means I have to get stronger. I am pretty weak when compared to you or Lee..." Tenten said, still avoiding to look at Neji.

She readed again the carved text in the necklace Neji had given to her.  
_To the beautiful mistress of weapons and my heart. To Tenten, from Neji._

"Tenten, I lo-" Neji was going to say something, but the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Ermm... I have to ask you to leave, Haruno-san has commanded that Tenten-san must rest, and no visitors after 7 pm." The nurse looked a bit uncomfortable and continued."I'm sorry if I bothered something.. erm... important..?"

Just then Tenten and Neji realized the position they were. Tenten was sitting, holding the necklace in her hands, and Neji was sitting very close to her, leaning to her, almost hugging her, and their faces were so close their noses almost touched.

Neji quickly stood up, trying to not to blush.  
"No, you didn't bother anything important, he was just leaving." Tenten said.

"Oh, okay.." Nurse said and left the room with Neji following behind her.

Tenten was confused, and she just didn't understand anything... She just sat there, holding the necklace in her hands. And thinking did Neji mean what he had said...

Same time Neji was silently walking away from the hospital.  
"So she does not even like me... I just made myself an idiot..." He said to himself, as he arrived to the Hyuga mansion.

"What's wrong Neji-niisan? Hinata said from behind him.

"Hinata-sama? Oh, it's nothing." Neji said. Trying to look normal.

"It is something. You were talking to yourself and you look sad, Neji-niisan isn't normally like that." Hinata said, and walked next to Neji.

"Should I tell her. She is a girl, **_(A/N And Captain Obvious Strikes Again!)_** so maybe she would understand what Tenten is thinking... ...No, she has her own problems, better not to whine to her about mine.." Neji tought, and then realized that he was just standing there, and Hinata was still next to him, looking at him.

"Well now I know for sure that something is wrong." Hinata said. "What is it Neji-niisan? You can tell me.

"Well, you know Tenten don't you?" Neji said, still avoiding to look at Hinata.

"Yes I do. What is it? Is she okay? Did you get her to the hospital fast enough?" Hinata said worriedly.

"Oh, yes, I was fast enough. From what I heard from the nurse before she woke up was that her inner wounds from our latest mission opened again. But she is now pretty okay." Neji said while he looked as two white birds flew together in the clear sky. _"How I wish we could be like those two birds, free in the endless sky..._" Then he realized he had said that out loud.

"Um... I didn't just say that out loud, didn't I?" Neji asked rethorically.

"_Oooooooh_... Now I understand..." Hinata said, and smiled to Neji so sweetly it was creepy.

"Hinata-sama, you are creeping me out. And I, umm... didn't mean that I wanted to be together with Tenten or anything..." Neji said, trying to keep his cool.

"You have a crush on Tenten?!" They hear a familiar voice from behind them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, and started blushing immeadetly.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked and gavethe yellow-haired idiot one of his infamous **_Pissed Hyuga Glare_**.

"Oh, I just came to ask if Hinata-chan would come with me to check out Ichiraku's new special ramen!" Naruto said, smiling widely.

_"Hinata-chan?!_" Neji tought, starting to get very veryveryeryveryveryveryvery-irritated to that orange-addicted dumbass.

"Of cour-r-se I w-will co-come!" Hinata said, starting to get as red as tomato.

"Good, then let's go already, Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and leaving Neji to glare at him alone.

"Dammit. I have to think what I will do next..." Neji tought and walked to his room.

* * *

**A/N So that was it! I hope you liked the way the story continues, and that you will continue reading it and following the story! And just so you know, I love evryone who writes review! THEY ae the exat reason for me continuin this story! ^_^ **

**Luv ya all!**  
_  
-DemonPanda_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okayyyyyyyyyyy... Thi chapter is kinda short but I have to study too... D: And I have animals to take care of. And I ahe like, millions of reasons _(excuses)_ about why it tooks so long, and why it is so short. Anyways, I'll just write this random author's note as long as I can to hide how short this chapter actually is...XD

Coffee is good.

I have drank three liters of coca cola today.

I have drank almost as much coffee.

And eated lots of candies.

Coffee is good.

SQUIRREL.

I don't have adhd.

SQUIRREL.

A wild rattatata appears.

Rattatata uses coffee.

It's super effective.

I like coffee.

I want coffee.

I need coffee.

Coffee is love.

Is it legal to marry coffee?

I want to marry coffee.

It's my one true love.

Okay maybe I'll just stop.

* * *

_The Heart Shaped Kunai  
__chapter 6_

In the hospital, Sakura walked into Tenten's room.  
"So, why did Neji visit here again? It's unnormal for him to care about teammate so much." Sakura said while loking at Tenten curiously.  
"I learn things about others while working here you know." Sakura continued.

Tenten blushed slightly, but Sakura noticed it immeadetly.

"Umm... He gave me a birthday present..." Tenten said quietly.

"What did he give to you?" Sakura said, starting to get even more curious.

"Just a necklace." Tenten answerred slightly smiling, like it was nothing special.

"Oh, nice. Let me see it." Sakura said.

Tenten blushed and couldn't even hide it. Sakura almost started to laugh.

"Oh reaaaaaally... _JUST_ a necklace?" She said.

"Yes, JUST a necklace!" Tenten almost shouted, trying to look more like irritated than embarassed.

"Sure, _JUST_ a necklace.." sakura said. She took the necklace quickly from Tenten.

"Hey give it back!" Tenten shouted.

"Yes, I'll give it back after I have looked it." Sakura said calmly, with so sweet and evil smile Tenten felt like she wanted to suddenly just dissapear.

Sakura looked at the small necklace. It was pretty, Ita was like kunai, but shaped like heart. Then she turned it around and readed the text carved in it. Then she looked at Tenten and smiled...

"Oh, nooooooow I get it..." Sakura said, still smiling and looking at Tenten.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE." Tenten said, voice full of irritation.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But Neji does have a HUGE crush on you..." Sakura said.  
But hey, do YOU like Neji?" She asked.

"Umm..."Tenten blushed. _"OF COURSE I LIKE YOU PINK HAIRED RETARD." _She tought.  
"Well, he.. umm... I... well..."

"Geez, you're acting like Hinata." Sakura said and continued, "so you like him."

"AND WHAT ABOUT IT?!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh, nothing... " Sakura said, and walked to the door.

"Good. Now, if you would leave, I would like to sleep." Tenten said, still very irritated.

Sakura lef the room, smiling.

NEXT DAY

When Tenten woke up, Neji was sitting on a chair next to her bed. He seemed to be sleeping. Tenten looked at the clock and saw it was midday.

She saw the necklace on the table next to her and putted it on. Tenten had to admit it was pretty and that she loved it for two reason. Not only because it was pretty, but also because of it was from Neji. She looked at Neji next to him. He looked peaceful, and she just looked at his face for over two minutes...

"I wonder when he came here..." She said quietly.

"At eight this morning." Neji answerred.

Tenten startled. "You were awake?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, you just realized it? Well aren't you fast today." Neji said and opened his eyes.

"Well you were just sitting there eyes closed, OF COURSE I TOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING. Idiot."

"No need to get angry." Neji said calmly. "Did Sakura see that necklace I gave to you?"

"Umm... yes." Tenten said and blushed slightly again.

"Tought so. She smiled and winked at me when I walked here today." Neji said, blushing a bit by himself too.

After few minutes of silence Neji moved next to Tenten, and just sat there, while secretly looking at Tenten's reaction with his byakugan.  
She didn't react at all. She just quietly sat there. But it wasn't awkward silence. It was more like comfortable silence. So they just quietly sat there for over an hour, when Neji realized that Tenten was asleep, leaning on him, her head on his shoulder. So Neji closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, but he was so comfortable he was almost asleep.

Sakura secretly peeked from the door, grinning. _"There is good things after all about working in Konohakagure's hospital..." _She tought, smiled, and walked away.

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

Tenten slowly walked to training field. She saw Neji meditating under a huge tree. The exactly same tree she had fallen from last time she trained with Neji. Lee and Gai were sparring. Until they saw Tenten.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK! WE SHALL CELEBRATE THIS WITH EXTREME HARD TRAINIG TODAY!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"OH GAI-SENSEI! THAT SOUNDS SO YOUTHFUL! I AM TOTALLY WAITING FOR HIS EXTREME HARD TRAINING! LET'S START NOW!" Lee cried.

"OH, MY YOUTHFUL LEE! YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD STUDENT!" Gai shouted and then they hugged their "normal" sunset-sea-dolpinhs-cryingforhappiness-hug.

AFTER SIX HOURS

Neji and Tenten were totally exhausted. Gai's traing was extremely harsh, and they had trained for hours. They sat under a tree, both too exausted to say anything. They just sat there.

Suddenly Neji spoke.  
"Do you still have that necklace I gave to you?" He asked softly.

"Of course I have it." Tenten answerred, blushing, but trying to hide it with her irritated voice.

"Good." Neji said, and continued; "I'm not good with words, when I talk to you I don't ever have a clue what I should say to express my feelings..."

Tenten leaned on his shoulder, and looked at Neji's face, smiling.

"I understand, Neji." She said.

"Good. Because Tenten, I-, I lo-..." He blushed and couldn't continue what was very unlike him.

"I love you too Neji." Tenten said.

* * *

A/N Sorry. I just tought that this was enough for one chapter and I want to go to sleep now. That isn't an excuse, it's too damn late to continue... So, I still love you all who write reviews, they mean a lot for me. :3 Anyways, good night(or whatever time of day it is now there were you are. :P).

_-EvilPanda_


End file.
